Manis dan Hangat
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Sequel Berawal dari Mistletoe/Sebuah kerlingan nakal Malfoy muda memberi pesan kepada gadisnya—Hermione./"Kita akan menikah setelah Ujian N.E.W.T, kupastikan nantinya ada benih yang tumbuh dalam rahimmu…"/Dengan menatap nakal, "demi merlin, kau mau aku hamil ketika kita ujian N.E.W.T."/"kupastikan kau akan mendapat kehangatan setiap hari sampai hari pernikahan kita…"/ Rated M RnR


**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Manis dan Hangat ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**-Sekuel Berawal dari Mistletoe-**

**-Prekuel Kumpulan Drabble Dramione-**

**Genre : Romance™/ ****Friendship/Family**

**Rated : ****M (Soft and Implisit ^Maybe^)**

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU****.**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah aksi lamaran pemuda berdarah murni—Draco Malfoy kepada Hermione Granger mengundang banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka berdua sekarang tengah berdansa ria… saling memperlihatkan kemampuan dalam hal meliuk-liukan badan menyambut simphoni lagu menggemakan seluruh ruangan. Tampak kemesraan diantara sepasang ketua murid membuat para pasang mata iri melihat mereka berdua.

Tak terasa alunan simphoni berakhir hingga raut kelelahan masing-masing pasangan tak terkecuali pangeran Syltherin dan putri Gryfindor. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat sejenak di kursi yang tersedia, tanpa sadar sebuah kerlingan nakal Malfoy muda memberi pesan kepada gadisnya—Hermione.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan permintaanku, dear?" ucap Draco.

Hermione menatap kaget, "p-permintaan apa,Drakie?"

Sang pemuda Malfoy menghela napas pendek seraya menarik pelan tubuh gadisnya,"_hangatkan kamarku malam ini, dear."_ Terdengar sebuah bisikan yang membuat Hermione berkeringat dingin.

Tubuh Hermione kini kaku tak bergeming yang tanpa sadar, "a-aku—hei… turunkan aku Drakie!" teriaknya karena Draco sudah menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

"Tidak akan…," sahut Draco sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya yang menatap iba dengan Hermione yang seolah memberi pesan.

_Good Luck, Hermione Granger…_

Eh? Mungkin nantinya akan menjadi—Hermione Malfoy…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah memasuki asrama ketua murid, tampak keringat dingin menjalari seluruh tubuh Hermione Granger yang berada digendongan Draco walau dirinya juga menginginkannya apa yang dimaksud calon suaminya.

Draco sangat hati-hati merebahkan tubuh Hermione tepat di ranjangnya dan dirinya melepas jas _tuxedo_. Hermione sendiri baru pertama kali merasakan empuknya ranjang milik Draco walau mereka sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini tanpa sadar dirinya tengah ditatap kehausan oleh Draco Sedetik kemudian Draco kini telah berada dipinggir kasurnya seraya menatap jahil Hermione memberi isyarat.

"Mione, kau siap?"

Hermione mengangguk lemah dan membuat Draco menyeringai berbahaya, kini tangan kekarnya perlahan meraba bagian belakang punggung Hermione mencari resleting gaun yang dipakainya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Bibir mereka saling mengecap… merasakan manisnya rasa ciuman hingga tak berlangsung lama ciuman semakin memanas karena lidah Draco memaksa bibir Hermione untuk dibuka. Draco merasakan rasa _mint_ didalam mulut tunangannya dan tanpa dua menit kemudian kehabisan oksigen hingga memaksa mereka berdua menyudahi sentuhan bibir.

Tak menyiakan-nyiakan waktu, Draco memberi sentuhan di seluruh wajah calon istrinya yang kini mengarah sentuhan ke leher jenjang. Mengecupnya perlahan… kemudian memberi tanda kemerahan disana hingga terdengar rintihan merdu Hermione.

Berhasil menanggalkan resleting belakang gaun Hermione, Draco menyingkap gaun itu dan melemparkan perlahan ke bawah yang mendapat tatapan horror dari Hermione.

"Heii… itu gaun mahal, Drakie!"

Tak menggubris ocehan gadisnya,Draco mengerling nakal yang melihat bagian pribadi Hermione dan mengecap perlahan. Memberi sentuhan dan menemukan titik yang membuat Hermione mendesah yang seakan melodi merdu di telinga Draco. Wangi _Vanilla Musk_—wangi kesukaan Draco mengundangnya untuk menghirup aroma tubuh gadisnya yang tanpa sadar penuh dengan tanda kemerahan.

Sembari memberi sentuhan fisik di tubuh Hermione, tangan Draco menyingkap kain yang menutupi bagian yang paling pribadi… paling pribadi—kini diperuntukkan hanya untuknya… miliknya seutuhnya. Mengelus perlahan paha Hermione untuk memberi ruangan gerak untuk dirinya.

Tapi—tangannya di tahan oleh Hermione. Karena paham maksud dari tatapan gadisnya, Draco mempersilahkan tangan Hermione menyentuh tubuhnya yang entah kenapa kini tubuh mereka sama-sama polos dan meninggalkan hanya celana dalam milik Draco. Tampak semburat kemerahan dari wajah Hermione melihat tubuh atletis Draco yang terbentuk akibat menjadi kapten Quidditch Syltherin.

Draco menyeringai, "terpesona melihat tubuhku, dear?"

Muka Hermione tertekuk cemberut membuat Draco terkekeh pelan sambil memberi sentuhan bibir untuk meredam kemarahan gadisnya.

Tanpa komando, wajah Draco memberi sentuhan bagian paling sensitif yang membuat Hermione mengeluarkan alunan merdu. Mengelus kemudian menekannya hingga gadisnya mencapai klimaks pertamanya…

Kini keringat mereka membanjiri tubuh masing-masing tampak merasakan gairah yang meletup-letup. Mereka merasakan sensasi tiada tara—raut wajah masing-masing menandakan mereka harus menyelesaikan kegiatan ini juga. Tampak iris keabuan-abuan menghipnotis iris _Hazelnut_ kini menutupi jarak mereka dan memberikan sentuhan panas di bibir mereka.

Tak berselang tangan Draco memberikan sentuhan bagian kewanitaan milik Hermione hingga alunan terdengar yang kini diredam oleh ciuman diantara mereka berdua. Dan juga tangan Hermione mengelus dada Draco dengan lembutnya seraya menekan tengkuk Draco untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Wajah mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka kemudian Draco memberi peringatan kepada calon istrinya.

"Dear, kau yakin tidak menyesalinya kan?"

"Kenapa aku menyesal, toh ini permintaanmu…"

"Tapi, aku tak yakin kau berjalan di altar dengan keadaan_Virgin_…"

"Kau sudah menyentuhku, Drakie!"

"Kita akan menikah setelah Ujian N.E.W.T, kupastikan nantinya ada benih yang tumbuh dalam rahimmu…"

Dengan menatap nakal, "demi merlin, kau mau aku hamil ketika kita ujian N.E.W.T."

"Ya, itulah yang kumau. Karena kau milikku seutuhnya dan—kalau sakit tolong peringati aku."

Setelah mendapat anggukan Hermione, Draco melancarkan menanamkan perlahan miliknya pada bagian terintim Hermione hingga rintihan sakit terdengar dan diredam oleh ciuman kembali.

Perlahan-lahan membiasakan diri yang sekarang telah menyatu dengan Hermione hingga ada yang menghalangi jalan masuknya untuk mencapai titik puncak dan—dengan sekali sentuhan menerobos dinding pertahanan dan jeritan tertahan Hermione dan butir air mata meleleh di mata _Hazelnut_ Hermione dan _liquid_ warna merah membanjiri sprei kasurnya.

Dengan mengecup perlahan dan mengecap air asin di mata wanitanya kemudian beralih ke bibirnya untuk meredam kesakitan Hermione. Kini gerakannya mulai berpacu yang terdengar gesekan agak kuat di tempat tidur mereka… maju… mundur… mereka melakukan berulang kali tanpa sadar mereka telah melakukan kegiatan selama tiga jam berturut-turut tanpa henti.

Seakan mencapai klimaks untuk beberapa kalinya, tanpa sadar milik Draco telah menanamkan seluruh benih di dalam tubuh Hermione. Terasa hangat apa yang dirasakan oleh Hermione merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalar di rahimnya dan kemungkinan menghasilkan kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya.

Tak memberi istirahat untuk Hermione, Draco terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan dari wajah… leher… tubuh… hingga miliknya yang menancap di bagian terintim Hermione dan terdengar lenguhan bahkan desahan merdu menggema di dinding kamar pribadi Draco yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan keduanya.

Terus menerus menanamkan benih di dalam tubuh wanitanya tanpa peduli desakan Hermione untuk berhenti. Tak terasa mereka telah melakukan selama lima jam dan merasakan kelelahan sekaligus manis serta kehangatan yang luar biasa. Perlahan milik Draco terlepas kemudian dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hermione yang kini menjadi wanita seraya menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut tebal.

Draco seraya memeluk dari belakang Hermione sambil membisikan kata-kata, "terima kasih, dear telah berbagi kehangatan denganku…"

Karena sentuhan tangan Draco memberikan lecutan listrik membuat Hermione kaku membalik tubuhnya hingga bertatapan dengan iris keabuan-abuan milik Draco, "aku berterima kasih juga, Drakie." Seraya memberi kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Draco dan memposisikan semula kemudian menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengelus puncak rambut cokelat madu Hermione, "kupastikan kau akan mendapat kehangatan setiap hari sampai hari pernikahan kita…"

Kini juga Draco terlelap tidur sambil memeluk Hermione sambil menikmati alam bawah sadar mereka dengan impian-impian terindahnya untuk masa depan mereka nanti.

.

.

.

.

^The End^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Heii, Drakie. Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Hermione seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jam sembilan, dear," sahut Draco malas.

"Demi merlin, Drakie. Kita sudah terlambat kelas Transfigurasi…" pekik pelan Hermione kini dibekap oleh bibir Draco.

"Lupakan… kita lanjutkan kegiatan tadi malam…"

Hermione menatap horror, "nanti kita kena detensi, Drakie!"

"Oh dear, kau pasti akan mendapat nilai Outstanding di kelas itu…" tangan Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang posisinya Draco berada diatas dan mulai menyerang Hermione.

"Ahh—tapi…hentikan—Drakie…"

.

.

.

^Absolute The End^

* * *

Gracia Notes

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Memuaskah? Apakah ada yang kurang? Feel kurang mengena?, sungguh nggak ahli dengan membuat rated M. Kadangan geli mengetiknya, sungguh—tapi beruntung ditemani dengan lagu-lagu yang membangkitkan semangatku menulis.

Jika ada yang kurang, author minta maaf karena kita adalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

See you in my other fict in fandom Harry Potter…

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta a.k.a Wulanz Aihara Uchiha

09 July 2012, 21.25 p.m


End file.
